


Sustantivo + rojo

by tamo_an



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, M/M, Other, lenguaje de las flores, relacion unilateral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an
Summary: Dos historias diferentes, de dos capítulos cada una.1) Tinta roja. Emociones que parecen imposibles. Ten cuidado con el color que usas para escribir.2) Rosa roja, rosa amarilla. Es más que sólo una insinuación. ¿Podemos ser amigos?3) Cruz Roja. ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Galleta kun? Historia independiente de las otras dos anteriores.4) Hilo rojo. Ya sabemos de qué va esto, alguien termina con un corazón roto.Historia publicada en AY como SadakoLydon





	1. Tinta roja

**Tinta roja** _  
_

_¡No escribas el nombre de una persona en rojo! Significa que la has arrancado de tu vida o que está muerta. Sólo se escribe en rojo, los nombres de personas fallecidas._

Akashi, Seijuurou, el director de la compañía revisaba personalmente el currículum de todos los aspirantes a la empresa. Debía asegurarse de tener sólo a los mejores bajo su cargo, es por eso que al pasar al último currículum, apenas vio la foto dijo:

-Muy simple.

Demasiado normal. Muy común. Raya en lo patético. ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de terminar de leer el currículum vitae de alguien así?

Encerró en nombre en rojo. Y se olvidó del asunto….

 

Poco tiempo después se reunió con un ex jugador para almorzar.

 

-Me sorprende no verlo aquí. Creí que al menso lo entrevistarías.

-No entiendo de que hablas Tetsuya.

-De Furihata-kun, estaba muy ansioso por trabajar en esta empresa. Kagami-kun y todos nuestros ex compañeros lo animamos a que enviara solicitud. Deberías ponerlo a prueba, por lo menos.-terminó de comer su emparedado y daba los últimos sorbos a su té-

-¿Por qué debería?- dejó la taza de café en el plato para escuchar a su acompañante con atención-

Tetsuya  gesticuló lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-Porque él es muy común…-terminó su bebida- lo siento he de irme, tengo una cita. Piénsalo.

 

Él era muy bueno en detectar el potencial de los demás así como sus debilidades, quizás se adelantó en su evaluación. Volvió a la oficina a revisar nuevamente la solicitud de aquel chico, esperaba encontrar algún indicio rescatable que llamara la atención… pero no. Tenía la cara de un  _salaryman_ promedio ¿por qué Tetsuya le dijo que era muy común? Estaba claro que eso estaba de sobra.

Entonces contra todo pronóstico lo aceptó…

No esperaba que fuera tan eficiente. La carga de trabajo de Akashi disminuyó de manera considerable, sus horarios se adaptaron de tan forma que pudiera darse tiempo para salir, concentrarse en otras cosas e incluso para jugar de vez en cuando una partida de shogi con Shintarou … todo esto pronto lo aburrió y comenzó con nuevos proyectos y transacciones con otras compañías.

Tras un mes de “prueba” decidió contratarlo definitivamente. Escribió una carta (cosa que rara vez hacía), felicitándole por su esfuerzo y empeño, citándole el lunes siguiente a primera hora en su oficina para terminar con la documentación y firmar el contrato.

El castaño no podía ser más feliz. Creyó que no cumplía con los estándares ¡estaba a punto de rendirse e irse a otra compañía! Sabía que una vez contratado como empleado fijo debía esforzarse aún más.

 

 

En su tiempo libre el  pelirrojo, adelantaba proyectos, prevenía las futuras operaciones económicas de la empresa a pesar de tener bajo su mano  a especialistas del tema, acomodaba sus papeles, desechaba las entrevistas y solicitudes no aceptadas, no podía guardar tanta basura. Entre todas esas hojas había una que llamó su atención. En ese papel el único nombre que resaltaba entre todas las demás era el de Furihata, encerrado con rojo. Le pareció gracioso no haberlo archivado antes, así que tomó un bolígrafo sin fijarse realmente en el color de éste y garabateó su nombre varias veces:

ふりはたこうき

フリハタコウキ

降旗 光樹

 

 

Llenó hojas y hojas, servilletas, reportes, todo lo que encontraba a su paso y le permitiera escribir libremente el nombre del chico pues le divertía, como si escribir  su nombre le hiciera llagar a Kouki. Hacía muchos años que no se  daba el lujo de tener esos momentos de ocio que realmente estaba disfrutando.

Akashi veía como el nuevo empleado se sobre esforzaba para cumplir con sus expectativas. Ese chico tan normal, trabajaba muy, muy duro, se entendía pues no era un genio y no podría competir con la mente tan brillante que tenía como jefe. Sin embargo era amistoso y se llevaba con todos.

Posiblemente percibió el cambio que producía Kouki en todo el edificio, pero no así en él mismo.

 

-Parece que nunca tiene descanso.-sentenció satisfecho al verlo correr por los pasillos con los brazos llenos de reportes-.

Le provocaba un sentimiento de protección y ternura. Podía observar a lo lejos lo amable que era y esto le inspiraba a acercase para conocerlo.

 

A los pocos meses de que Kouki empezara a  trabajar formalmente en la empresa, un admirador secreto (o quizás simplemente un acosador) mandaba una rosa roja a la oficina de  Akashi. Cada mañana  sin falta aparecía una, a veces con tarjeta, a veces con un moño…

A pesar de que cada día tenía una  rosa fresca en su escritorio la ignoraba por completo  cuando veía pasar a Kouki por su oficina o escuchaba su voz. Quería acercarse a ese empleado tan normal, quería agradarle… No se daba cuenta de que podía estar enamorado de ese pequeño.

Perdido a veces en Kouki rayaba su nombre distraídamente en donde se encontrara.  Se terminó tres docenas de cajas de plumas rojas sólo en escribir ese nombre, de vez en cuando lo escribía debajo de una sombrilla… Tenía que concentrarse.

 

¿Cómo alguien tan sencillo le hacía perder la cabeza? Ni siquiera podía adivinar sus intenciones con el  _ojo del emperador_ … eso le atraía aún más. Hasta ese momento no existía nadie a quien no pudiera leer con su extraña habilidad. Sin importar qué, no lograba acercarse lo suficiente a Furihata. Muy bien, después de todo le gustaban los retos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cierto día Kouki no se presentó a trabajar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_¡No escribas el nombre de una persona en rojo! Significa que la has arrancado de tu vida o que está muerta. Sólo se escribe en rojo, los nombres de personas fallecidas._

 


	2. Rosa roja, rosa amarilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sabían que... dar 108 rojas rojas equivale a decir "¿Te casarías conmigo?"?

_La rosa roja significa pasión, amor, belleza, coraje… significa muchas emociones, pero no sirve de nada si no las expresas por ti mismo._

 

Un día, al llegar a la oficina encontró una rosa roja en su escritorio de trabajo. Tenía una tarjeta: “Ten un bonito día”. Sin nombre, sin firma. No le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Solía ser popular en la escuela intermedia y superior, incluso también en la Universidad. No le tomó importancia, su prioridad en ese momento era encontrar los mejores empleados, pues a sus próximos 25 años ya trabajaba dirigiendo una empresa fundada por él mismo. Olvidó la flor cuando su  atención se enfocó en una persona muy, muy común, de nombre Furihata Kouki.

En un principio estaba reacio a aceptarlo en la empresa, a petición de Tetsuya  decidió darle una oportunidad.

Nunca imaginó que se sentiría atraído hacia alguien tan normal.

Tampoco imaginó que esas flores eran un intento de Furihata para acercarse a él.

 

 

 

Una vez aceptado, lo puso a prueba, no pasó mucho para darse cuenta de que era un futuro empleado valioso y lo contrato como oficinista de planta definitivo.

 

Pero al parecer ese día, justamente ese día en que el pelirrojo decidió dejar los rodeos para hablar con el castaño, no había llegado (como desde hace dos semanas) religiosamente la rosa roja.

 

Y tampoco Kouki.

 

Llegaron dos policías a interrumpirle, en medio de una junta, para que ayudara a identificar a una víctima que suponían trabajaba para él…

El cuerpo de Kouki fue encontrado unas calles antes de llegar a la empresa. Era un lugar bastante transitado, por eso los policías no entendían como es que ningún transeúnte se dio cuenta de tan horrible acto.

El informe decía que había sido apuñalado reiteradas veces por la espalda, le rompieron el cuello y lo dejaron tirado en medio de la calle, como parte de un accidente. En la mano llevaba una rosa amarilla con una tarjeta: “Lo siento Akashi-san, soy muy cobarde para acercarme a usted, ¿podemos ser amigos? Atte-. Furihata Kouki  P.D-. Olvidé poner mi nombre en todas las demás entregas, espero  hayan sido de su agrado”

 

_La rosa amarilla es para alguien que está enfermo, para quien acaba de graduarse, para conmemorar un día importante, para un amigo… es el sentimiento de felicidad de la persona quien lo envía._

 

********************************************************************************

-¿Por qué yo?- era una muy buena pregunta- No creo tener nada en común, él me da miedo…

-Akashi-kun es absoluto. Tiene ese talento de descubrir las habilidades especiales de los demás. Esa es su habilidad, nunca ha fallado. Pero si de repente llega algo que no entre en su esquema, lo destruye- Furihata lo miró horrorizado- y hasta ahora no ha experimentado una situación por demás común. Por favor no te ofendas, lo he dicho como un halago. Además necesitas trabajo ¿no es así, Furihata-kun?

El castaño asintió, un poco apenado por la situación. Decidió poner su mejor esfuerzo para ser amigo del pelirrojo.

Buscó una manera de llamar su atención, empezó a mandar rosa rojas, no porque le gustara en el plano amoroso, simplemente porque le recordaban al pelirrojo, era una flor ideal para él.

********************************************************************************

 

Los responsables del acto, unos yakuzas, lo había confundido con el hijo del jefe del  clan enemigo,  buscaban sólo amenazarlo pero se les pasó la mano y decidieron terminar con la vida del joven para no tener que asumir una demanda. El pelirrojo no se quedó de brazos cruzados y los hizo vivir en carne propia todo el dolor, tristeza y desesperación que él sentía por la pérdida, consiguió presionarlos a tal grado que  provocó el suicidio de esos infelices hombres.

Aún así, Kouki no regresaría. La única satisfacción que tenía fue la de haberse sabido correspondido. Pero ya no le queda nada más.

 

 

Regresando del funeral, se dirigió directo a su oficina, no podía permitirse flaquear en ese momento, por muy dolido que estuviera era el jefe y debía poner el ejemplo,  entre los papeles encontró todas las hojas en las que escribió aquel nombre con tinta roja… Las miró con melancolía. Suspiró.

 

 

Sin darse cuenta ya lo había arrancado de su vida.

 

 

Ahora, era el momento idóneo para que Akashi Seijuurou escribiera por última vez el nombre 降旗 光樹 con tinta roja para reportarlo como fallecido.


	3. Cruz Roja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es la primera parte del segundo two-shot. No tiene relación directa con la historia anterior.

La familia Furihata decidió que la temporada de vacaciones era ideal para organizar una fiesta. La celebración, una de las más importantes en la vida de un hombre, requería invitados*, los cuales por suerte sobraban, el hijo tenía demasiados amigos y a su pesar de querer conservar una ceremonia sencilla y discreta, terminó cediendo a los deseos de su animada familia.

Como pasarían las vacaciones en Kioto, donde residían los abuelos paternos, aprovecharon el lugar para hacer la fiesta también. Y de paso invitar a todos los ex integrantes del equipo de basquetball de Seirin, para animar un evento memorable.

 

 

 

Ahora, sentado en su escritorio, frente a la computadora, inició sesión en  _facebook_ , alargando el momento como si de una tortura se tratase. Tembloroso estaba a punto de comenzar una conversación en el chat con todos los ex jugadores de Seirin.

Tenía la esperanza de que nadie respondiera, que nadie lo leyera.

Desafortunadamente eso no sucedió.

No es que no los quisiera en un momento tan  especial como ese. Tenía miedo.

Su vida como adulto, como un ser productivo para la sociedad, apenas comenzaba. Por eso su situación financiera no difería tanto de cuando era un estudiante y sus padres lo mantenían. No quería costear algo que no podría pagar.

 

Por otra parte todos los demás ex integrantes de Seirin ya tenían pensado hacer  una fiesta para reunirse y recordar viejos tiempos, saber cómo siguió la vida del equipo después de tantos partidos y graduarse.

Cuando Kouki fue el que empezó la conversación, les sorprendió su iniciativa (generalmente lo hacía Riko o Hyuuga) y dejaron de escribir tonterías masivas cuando un mensaje muy oportuno llegó:

 

_Tengo una gran noticia que darles._

 

Y la noticia les cayó como perlas a todos.

 

 

 

Por eso como buenos amigos, decidieron hacerle una fiesta para despedirse de su antigua vida. Una fiesta de dos semanas. Una semana de despedida, la otra de fiesta.

_-No te preocupes!!! CX_

_-¡Seguimos siendo equipo!_

_-¡Tendrás una gran fiesta!_

_-Kagami-kun ha dicho que puede ayudar a conseguir…_

 

Cuando supieron el destino donde sería la conmemoración y que Furihata tenía familiares ahí y podían alojar a todo el equipo al mejor precio de todos: ¡Gratis! Definitivamente una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar.

 

A un día de haber llegado, todos sus amigos junto con su familia parecían haber conspirado para dejarlo a un lado. Al parecer olvidaron el motivo de su estancia y se dedicaron a turistear por los alrededores. Cuando regresaron pusieron manos a la obra, encargándose de llenar el lugar de algarabía, de planos, de gritos y de ideas.

Fue así que Furihata Kouki quien era una de las piezas principales del evento inmediatamente quedó relegado de tarea alguna y echado de la casa sin apenas haber probado bocado. Con el poco dinero que tenía decidió buscar una combini, no encontró nada a su alrededor. Casas de té, uno que otro guía turístico, tiendas de segunda mano, tiendas de recuerdos… se desmayó por inanición. Cual pobre y meditabundo le tocó hacerlo frente la persona menos esperada.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El estómago le rugía. Le dolía. Un olor sutil le llegó de golpe, abriendo los ojos de inmediato. Aún medio dormido se dejó guiar por el olfato hasta donde creía estar la comida, chocando contra las paredes y muebles en el camino.

Con pasos torpes llegó a una habitación en donde poco a poco  el olor  se volvía  penetrante, abrió los ojos por completo: ¡COMIDA!

Se abalanzó hacia la mesa, gritando  _itadakimasu_.  Cada mordida sabía a gloria. Todo lo que veía en la mesa parecía sacado de algún menú costoso. Era delicioso.

Terminó de comer, reposando un poco, tomando conciencia de su ubicación ¿qué clase de habitación era esa? ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

 

 

Demasiado ruido.  Se estaba arrepintiendo de ayudar a esa persona, no estaba de humor para más caos en su vida. Abrió la puerta, molesto.

Se encontró con un desorientado, triste y lloroso chihuahua.

-Después de comer se dice  _gochisousamadeshita_

 

Furihata abrió los ojos como platos, a punto de orinarse por el miedo.

-¿Se-se-seki juuji…rou-san[1]?

Sin malicia, sin engaños, sin otras intenciones. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Kuuki-san[2]\- contrarrestró su broma. Silencio.- ¿Fue de tu agrado la comida?- intentó sonar amable.

-¡Disculpa las molestias!- la presión que sentía en el ambiente le invitaba a salir corriendo del lugar. Pero era demasiado cobarde como para moverse. – Yo no… no-no quise, no sabía ¡Lo siento! ¡Me vo-voy!

-Te acompaño.

¡Oh karma! ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? Como niño regañado se dejó guiar por su anfitrión, en silencio.

Apenas abrió la puerta para salir de la mansión se encontraron con Kuroko.

-Buenas tardes, Akashi-kun- saludó formalmente- He venido por Furihata-kun, gracias por cuidar de él.

-Hola Tetsuya.

-Ku-ku-rooooo-kooo-estaba agradecido que vinieran por él, no podría soportar más tiempo de “calidad” con el ex-capitán de su compañero- gracias p-po-por venir a rescatarme hiiii tenía muchos miedoo d-de sus ojos.-le susurró, nervioso mientras se “escondía” detrás del chico sombra-

El pelirrojo que lo escuchó. Conservó la postura antes de despedirse de ellos.

 

-Sé lo que sucedió con Murasakibara-kun, todos los demás lo saben ¿estás bien?- Miró impasible a su ex capitán, esperando como siempre una respuesta certera-

-Nos vemos- cerró las puertas en sus narices, claramente no quería tocar  _ese_  tema- Tatsuya.

Cuando se alejaron del lugar Furihata le preguntó un poco más calmado:

-Kuroko… ¿estará bien? ¿Estaremos bien?- temía por alguna venganza en la noche-

-No te preocupes… es Akashi-kun después de todo.

Sí, es por eso que tenía miedo.

 

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Al parecer Furihata-kun es  el único que se desmaya enfrente de Akashi-kun.

 

 

 

 

Miró su cara por largo rato en el espejo ¿qué tenía de malo sus ojos? Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que alguien le temía así… ¿Se había ablandado demasiado por culpa de Murasakibara?

Vaya, qué día más pesado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unos días después al regresar de su paseo matutino, Akashi encontró un par de zapatos desconocidos en el genkan.

-Bienvenido Akashi-sama, lo están esperando.

-¿Será acaso…? – ansioso corrió al encuentro de…

 

¿Furihata?

 

-Disculpa las molestias. Vine a disculparme.

-¿Por qué Atsushi no puede ser como tu?-comentó para sí-  _¿Por qué no eres él?_

-¿Eh? ¿Lo he interrumpido? ¿Llegué en mal momento?

Antes de que llegara el pelirrojo, los sirvientes se ocuparon de él y le atendieron amablemente, felices de tener visitas.  

 

-Debí haber avisado antes, me disculpo de nuevo. Sólo he venido a traerle esto—le entregó una colorida caja- en forma de agradecimiento, por cuidarme. Espero sea de su agrado.

El otro lo aceptó sin expresión alguna. No parecía tener nada que decir.

-Ehh… pues me retiro, lamento la intromisión, Akashi-san.

-Creí que me llamaba Cruz Roja- se mofó de él- no era necesario ningún regalo.- Su mirada tenía un brillo incierto, difícil de explicar, parecía querer matarlo.

Furihata sentía que, en ese momento, iba a necesitar justamente a la Cruz Roja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En Japón hay agencias para contratar "familiares" es decir, personas que se hacen pasar por tu familia para que asistan a tus eventos importantes. Y depende del número de personas y la edad de estos es su precio de renta. 
> 
> [1] Cruz Roja-san
> 
> [2] Galleta-san
> 
> Si se preguntan ¿por qué Furihata confunde el nombre de Akashi? Además de que un mal chiste mío, esto tiene relación con una cuestión fonética:
> 
> 赤司征十郎 (あか・し・せい・じゅう・ろう) /aka-shi-sei-juu-rou/ y 赤十字郎(せき・じゅう・じ -・ろう-) /seki-juu-ji-[rou]/ suenan parecidos puesto que /aka/ y /seki/ significan rojo, tienen el mismo kanji, al igual que /juu/
> 
> -/郎/-rou- es un terminación para nombres masculinos (no forma parte del nombre oficial de Cruz Roja en japonés, lo agregué yo para darle sentido)
> 
>  
> 
> Por eso Akashi le responde en broma:
> 
> 光樹 (こう・き) /kou-ki/ la pronunciación errónea de /kou/ por /kuu/ puede referisre tanto a "galleta" como "aire".


	4. Hilo rojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de Cruz Roja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo esta basado en la canción Koiji romanesque de la serie Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei.

あの時出逢わなけりゃ夢で  
うなされないでいられた  
あなたがこの世に生まれなければ  
ネタミなんて;痛みなんて;知らずに済んだ  

_Si no te hubiera conocido, mis sueños_  
no estarían plagados de pesadillas  
Si no estuvieras en este mundo  
habría podido vivir sin conocer los celos o el dolor

************

 

 

La última discusión se convirtió en una ruptura.

_Estaba furioso, colérico… decepcionado. Murasakibara le decepcionó._

_¿Cómo que no le amaba? ¿No era suficiente para él? ¡Si soportaba todos sus caprichos! Desde los dulces hasta en la intimidad trataba de hacerlo feliz ¿es que acaso eso no es amor? ¡Que alguien le explicara!  A punto de perder la cordura, decidió pasear para despejarse._

_Él no era así, su personalidad cambió gracias al gigante (para bien le gustaba pensar) su relación estaba funcionando hace unos cuantos días, ¿Por qué cambió de un momento a otro? ¿Por qué Himuro Tatsuya tenía que existir?_

_Sin  saber a dónde dirigirse, siguió su camino. Su mente parecía estar más nublada que antes._

_Un pequeño accidente le hizo olvidar sus problemas._

************

あなたが欲しがったのは  
わたしとまったく逆のひと  
真っ赤な糸でつなぎ合うのが見える…  
わたしは蒼い糸

_Lo que tú querías_  
era alguien totalmente opuesto a mi  
Dices ver el hilo rojo del destino que nos une…  
pero mi hilo es azul

Akashi decidió despejar su mente con Furihata divertirse con él  haciéndose pasar por su amigo. Estaba seguro que en el futuro podría seguir usándolo.

Antes de terminar la semana, Akashi ya formaba parte de la organización de la próxima celebración de Kouki.

Los demás miembros empezaron a encontrar normal su presencia, incluyéndole  en las actividades  como si siempre hubiera formado parte del  equipo. Le perdieron el miedo. Al final de la primera semana lograron terminar todos los preparativos gracias a la organización y coordinación del pelirrojo.

Ordenar era lo que sin duda se le daba mejor, logró distraerse de su desastrosa ruptura.

 

 

 

-Akashi-kun no es que me moleste tu nueva amistad con Furihata-kun, pero parece que la situación se te está saliendo de las manos. ¿Lo estás usando para olvidar tu coraje con Murasakibara-kun?

-¿Y qué si así fuera?- eso era lo de menos-

Reprochando con la cabeza, Kuroko le sentenció un poco triste:

-No lo lastimes, le costó mucho armarse de valor para encontrarse contigo. Para él no es secreto  tu ruptura y que posiblemente aun sigues molesto pero… será  mejor que te alejes. Quizás Furihata kun termine enamorándose de ti.

 

************

触ってみてよこの心はいま  
勝手に恋をして勝手に傷ついてる  
触らないでよこの想いz88;叶わないのなら  
真っ青なあざ胸の中残るだけで

_Intenta tocarme, mi corazón_  
se ha enamorado por su cuenta, sufre por su cuenta  
No me toques, si mis deseos no pueden cumplirse  
solo quedará un morado en mi corazón

Habían sido las mejores vacaciones de todas.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro decidieron disfrutar al máximo  los últimos días antes del  gran día con una fiesta en la que el alcohol, los juegos subidos de tono, y los borrachos no faltaron. Furihata acompañó al nuevo integrante hasta su casa, temía que algo  saliera de control, terminando con sus amigos a punto de morir por las tijeras del pelirrojo.

 

Akashi lo invitó a pasar, moviéndose pausadamente, para no chocar con nada. En realidad estaba nervioso. Sentía una desesperante  sensación de tenerlo a su lado. Era la persona indicada para regresarlo a la realidad. Por muy pequeño e insignificante que fuera Kouki le hacía sentir… diferente.

Era una inexplicable unión hacia ese castaño.

No estaban completamente ebrios, un poco alcoholizados nada más. Entendían lo que estaban  a punto de hacer, eran consientes de eso, parecía no importarles ¿Qué más da?  Se dejaron llevar.

Sólo sería una vez. No se dedicaron palabras cariñosas, eso era para los amantes. Tampoco profesaron los insultos, no estaban entregando su cuerpo a cambio de dinero ¡Y qué decir de las promesas! Tampoco las dijeron, no eran amigos con derechos. No eran nada. Por ese mismo motivo sólo se dedicaron a  disfrutar el momento.

Aceptaron todo lo que podían darse en esos instantes.

Al despertar, esperaron tener que dar explicaciones, sentirse arrepentidos, molestos, asustados… no sucedió. Indiferentes, ignoraron la presencia contraria que se deslizaba para salir de la cama, hicieron sus actividades normales.

Fue liberador, fresco, se sintieron plenos. Totalmente satisfechos sin ningún remordimiento.

Implícito quedaba que no tocarían el tema.

 

Porque Furihata Kouki estaba a unos días de casarse.

 

No mencionó nada porque  _intuía_  (podría casi asegurarlo) que el pelirrojo ya lo sabía.

 

********************

星降る夜に願い事  
あなたが失恋するように  
そしたらわたしなにげない顔で  
差し出すの差すでしょう心に傘を

_En una noche veo estrellas fugaces, mi deseo_  
es que tu historia de amor fracase  
Y si pasase, con expresión despreocupada  
cubriría tu corazón con un paraguas

Ya había superado la traición del gigante, lo aceptó como una de las fallas que no tendría con Kouki ¿Por qué estaba ahora frente a él, pidiéndole perdón? ¿Por qué justo unos días después de haber pasado una noche con Kouki?

-Aka-chin, lo siento realmente lo siento. No pensé en tus sentimientos, sigo siendo egoísta y te dejé solo… perdóname.

Ahí estaban, las palabras que de alguna manera quería escuchar pero ya no tenían el mismo efecto… no se sentían igual.

-Atsushi- el otro tomó su rostro, mirándole fijamente- no es momento para… ya no es  _nuestro_  momento ¿Entiendes? Te estimo pero… basta.

-Aka-chin, escúchame por favor.

 

 

 

Su plática fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-Akashi-san… t-t-ten-go que decirte algo muy-muy  importante.-El castaño entró presuroso, agitado y tembloroso- Yo…

El pelirrojo trató de alejar las manazas del otro chico, de su cara.

-Kouki, dame un momento.

-No importa, será rápido. Sólo He venido a despedirme. Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Se fue tan rápido como un suspiro.

 

_*******************_

あなたが幸せならば  
わたしは不幸せのままで  
真っ赤な糸は悲しいほど強くて…  
涙の蒼い糸

_Que tú  seas feliz_  
significa que yo continúo siendo infeliz  
El hilo rojo del destino es tan fuerte como triste…  
Un hilo azul empapado de lágrimas

No supo de él después. Si hubiera sido Kuroko, Midorima, Kise… cualquier otra persona  sería fácil de encontrar. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar al castaño?

 

No necesitó pensar mucho para darse cuenta que estarían en el local que él había rentado. Encontrándose  con Kuroko que le impedía el paso, en la entrada del adornado lugar.

 

-Lo siento, no puedes pasar. No has sido invitado, aunque todos agradecemos tu gran ayuda. Fuiste muy amable.

-¿Dónde está Kouki?-el chico no parecía querer responderle- Kuroko, ¿Dónde está Kouki?

-Está a punto de casarse.

 

 

Entró, con el corazón a punto de salirse por su boca. Todo parecía tan irreal… tan perfecto. Claro él había ayudado a hacer los preparativos. Estático ante la situación se quedó presenciando toda la ceremonia, cuando logró distinguir algo que sobresalía de la mano de Furihata.

Akashi  vio de manera borrosa algo que sobresalía de la mano del castaño no era  algo que vería con el ojo del Emperador, no se refería únicamente al hecho de leer movimientos de su oponente.

 

*****************

気づいてみてよこの涙はまた  
勝手に溢れ出て勝手に冷たくなる  
フッてほしいのよこの願い届かないのなら  
終われないよ終われないの  
彼女より見つめてるのに  
あなただけ見つめてるのに

_Intenta darte cuenta, mis lagrimas todavía_  
caen libremente, se enfrían libremente  
Querría que me rechazaras, si es que mis sentimientos no te llegan  
No puede terminar, no puede terminar  
Aunque te observo más que ella  
Aunque solo te observo a ti

 

Enfocando la vista logró notarlo claramente.

Como su vida era perfectamente complementada por esa joven que le acompañaba.

Como esa unión se hacía más fuerte con los años.

Como ese hilo que los unía era igual al que él tenía en su meñique.

Suspiró.

Esa unión que de seguro existía en Murasakibara cuando fue a pedirle disculpas.

 

Kouki estaba destinado a esa persona. La misma unión que existía entre Murasakibara y Himuro, la razón por la cual lo dejó ir. ¿Entonces por qué ahora, en ese momento exacto, se negaba a aceptarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Habría alguna persona que compartiera destino con él? No, no existía. Y si así fuera Akashi no podía pensar en otra persona que no fuera Kouki. Se forzaba a creer que era él.

No permitiría llevarse otra decepción.

Abrió la boca para intentar detener la boda.

 

 Pero llegó tarde.

 

Los novios eran llenados de felicitaciones por su futura vida juntos.

 

Al terminar la ceremonia Furihata, sorprendido, caminó hacia él. Sonriente, con unos ojos comprensivos llenos de ternura.

-No nos molestemos. Entiendo que la situación de aquella vez fue un desliz.-trató de sonreír- Murasakibara-san me lo dijo.

Habría intentado por todos los medios y estrategias cortar ese hilo.

-Si Akashi-san me hubiera buscado, si hubiera insistido yo lo hubiera dejado todo. Aun sin conocerlo por completo. Si yo le hubiera conocido antes…

 

********************

真っ赤な糸がゆらゆら揺れて光る…  
濡れてる蒼い糸

_El hilo rojo resplandece mientras tiembla…  
Un hilo azul empapado_

 

 

Se quedó sin aliento. Se sintió de nuevo derrotado. Cansado.

Por primera vez se fijó en su hilo.  Si no estaba unido a Atsushi ni a Kouki ¿entonces a quién? Miró el hilo de nuevo.

 

**Azul**

 

 Supo inmediatamente a quien le pertenecía el otro extremo. Sonrió por inercia. Tendría que esperar un poco pero valdría la pena.

 

 

触ってみてよこの心はいま  
勝手に恋をして勝手に傷ついてる  
触らないでよこの想い叶わないのなら  
真っ青なあざ胸の中残るだけで

 

_Intenta tocarme, mi corazón_  
se ha enamorado por su cuenta, sufre por su cuenta  
No me toques, si mis deseos no pueden cumplirse  
solo quedará un morado en mi corazón

Su hilo rojo  **no** está conectado a Kouki.

Pero el  **azul**  sí.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!, es mi primer trabajo publicado en esta plataforma. Anteriormente lo había subido a AmorYaoi como SadakoLydon, espero que no piensen que me robé la historia.
> 
> Agradeceré cualquier comentario que tengan y me ayude a mejorar en las siguientes historias.


End file.
